


on four separate occasions

by kakashisninken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cultivation of weed, Descriptions of people smoking weed, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Illegal Drug Dealing?, Littering, Marijuana, Reader Insert, Series, Set during Third Hokage days, Stoner Kakashi, Swearing, This ones for my stoner babes, Weed Dealer Reader, canonverse, completely self indulgent on ops part, death mention, drug mention, fem!reader - Freeform, kakashi is a simp for his plug, lots of pining and yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: after twenty five years of living, kakashi was pretty sure he didn’t believe in love at first sight but after she opened her door he wasn’t too sure anymore.stoner kakashi x weed dealer fem!reader
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> massive warning: if weed or weed use is something that makes you uncomfortable then please do NOT read this fic. it’s pretty much the whole deal with it. 
> 
> ill admit it! this fic is completely and utterly self indulgent. ive wanted to write a stoner kakashi fic for aaaages now and this is the result. is it good? maybe, ive read this and rewrote this like ten times and ive been unable to reach a conclusion but i hope my stoner babes enjoy ♥️

Kakashi had spent twenty five years of his life unsure if he had believed in love at first sight. Sure, he read all about it in all of the romance novels he had read over the years. Of course it always made him slightly giddy for the main character to lock eyes with someone across the room and instantly know they were in love but Kakashi had always summed it up as a trope of fiction. That was until the day she had opened her orange door. 

For the next few years of his life Kakashi would lie awake at night, even in a foggy haze, reflecting on that moment. The beginning of everything. He’d play it through over and over, step by step. Sometimes he’d think about the moment he walked up those concrete steps, having no idea about what was going to happen next. 

“Where are we going again?” Kakashi asked Asuma, head down in a worn copy of Make-Out Paradise, casually strolling the streets of Konoha.

Asuma had spotted Kakashi on the streets, grabbing him for a personal mission and with nothing better to do, Kakashi tagged along. Though Asuma was sparse on the details. 

“We’re getting some shit for my cards night tonight, you’re coming right?” Asuma replied, still his answer wasn’t as direct as Kakashi had liked.

“No, probably not” Kakashi said, his eyes peeking out from his book. He had no intention of coming to the cards night, in fact Kakashi couldn’t think of anything worse. “I thought the nearest person selling was out of the village?”

There had always been a problem with supply in the village of Konoha. Despite the fact that Lord Third was constantly puffing on a pipe filled with the stuff, he had cracked down on growers and sellers when  _ certain _ shinobi were getting high instead of being active on guard duty. Kakashi wasn’t exactly in the business of pointing fingers but he could confidently point fingers at Izumo and Kotetsu for that one. Now getting the stuff required a long trip out into the countryside of the Land of Fire. As agreed by Asuma, Genma and others in their smoke circle, if someone was near a seller then it was up to them to bring enough back for the rest of them. It was certainly tedious for Kakashi. 

“It was but this place just opened up. Don’t let the old man know though” Asuma chuckled, throwing his cigarette butt to the side as he began to walk up the stairs leading to an apartment up top.

Kakashi followed behind slowly, thinking about how it would have quicker to take the rooftop down to the front door than to climb the stairs; as he had finished his train of thought they made it to the top and Asuma knocked twice loudly on the old orange door. Leaning back on the railing, Kakashi glanced at the village below as they waited for someone to open up.

“Trust me, it’s really good shit. Better than that guy on the border” Asuma said to Kakashi who just scoffed. 

“Yeah? That’s gonna be hard to-“ Kakashi was about to say before he was interrupted by a door slamming open.

The two men’s heads snapped in the direction of the door to see a woman standing there. The first thing Kakashi had noticed was the strong smell coming from the open apartment, a familiar smell. 

“Hi! I’m sorry about that, I was just trimming some leaves,” the woman had greeted them enthusiastically, a pair of sharp scissors in her hand, “what can I get you?”

Asuma had started to speak but Kakashi had completely spaced out, Asuma’s voice began to sound like white noise to Kakashi as he began to observe the woman. His one visible eye scanned her from the bottom to top, past loose fitting black pants and forest green zip up hoodie, finally resting on her features. Soft skin, pink lips, long eyelashes. Kakashi felt his chest tighten and unknowingly let out a deep breath, then without warning her head moved in his direction. Red bloodshot eyes squinting at him gently, a smile softly on her lips. Kakashi felt frozen on the spot.

“Anything for you?” She had asked him, waiting for a response as he stared back at her absentmindedly, blinking back to life after a moment had passed.

“Uh, yeah,” Kakashi said quickly, “whatever he’s having”.

It was a quick transaction. Surprisingly Kakashi had found himself with a rather large bag of goods and a very empty wallet. Supposed that’s what he gets for not listening to a word Asuma said. The woman had said goodbye and closed the door as soon as Kakashi had handed over his notes and the two shinobi found themselves walking back down the stairs. 

Stuffing the bag into his inner vest pocket, Kakashi still couldn’t help but ignore Asuma’s chatting, instead he was trying to pinpoint something. Kakashi was pretty sure he didn’t believe in love at first sight so why was his heart beating so fast? 


	2. on the first occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the first occasion she invited him into her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! glad you came back!! anyways here’s the first proper chapter ♥️

Kakashi remembered the first time she invited him into her home. 

Two months of customer loyalty had finally paid off. He was a hopeless fool. Having added something new to his nonexistent schedule on his free days off in the village. Going to (Y/N)’s house and buying a gram or two. Just to see her, talk to her for even a few minutes a day. Kakashi already had jars of buds at home, enough to supply the Konoha smoke circle for a month yet he turned over his hard earned cash just to see her smile at him. Kakashi had acknowledged his crush on her at this point. Considering it a small one that he was sure he’d get over at some point. 

“Just the usual then?” She had asked him, her usual red eyes squinted up at him. Kakashi wasn’t exactly a giant but she was shorter than him by a few inches and it made butterflies violently flutter around in his stomach that she had to look up to him.

“Yeah, just the usual” Kakashi said, trying to sound cool and casual but he was sure she was oblivious to all that.

It was a quick exchange, a bag passing from her hands into his and notes passing from his hands into hers. Kakashi knew the drill. The exchange was done and she’d smile and say goodbye, closing her door on him and he’d walk down those stairs taking what he could get. This time was different. She lingered at the door for a moment, considering something for the smallest of seconds before she looked straight up to him.

“Did you want to come in?” She had asked him. Is water wet? Is the sky blue? Of course he did. As soon as she had asked Kakashi had felt his body stiffen, surprised she would even ask. 

“I have some new stuff, if you wanted to try it that is. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” She said after he remained silent, not his intention at all to keep her waiting. Her eyes told him she was expecting an answer and it was best not to make a fool of himself and keep her waiting any longer.

“Y-yeah, that sounds good” Kakashi managed to get out, cursing himself for losing his calm and cool act. It seemed that she truly was oblivious to his behaviour, smiling widely as she stepped to the side to let him in.

Drifting up his nostrils was the familiar strong smell of buds he was used to; only it was ten times stronger once he was inside. Her living space was an open area, a small kitchen tucked off to the side, a sliding door led to a little balcony straight ahead. The other rooms like her bedroom and bathroom were a mystery to him but he supposed he’d receive the full tour one day. In her living room more than twenty plants were hung upside down in rows on the ceiling. Kakashi guessed that’s where the strong smell was coming from. 

“Make yourself comfortable” she had pointed to her couch, grabbing a tray that laid one of her side tables. 

Kakashi sat down on her couch, doing as he was instructed and trying to make himself feel comfortable. That all flew out the window as soon as she sat next to him, grabbing two joints from the tray next to her.

“Sorry about the mess, my next batch is a couple days of being cured” (Y/N) said as she gestured to the buds hanging above them before offering a joint to him.

“It’s fine” Kakashi said as he took the joint from her fingers. Watching as she lit her own and blew out a puff of smoke.

She was already buzzed and he was painfully sober and he desperately hoped he could relax as soon as he started smoking. Kakashi pulled his mask down under his chin, if he wanted to smoke it was just gonna get in the way. As he placed the joint in between his lips and lit it on fire with the lighter she generously provided, he heard her hum next to him. Kakashi’s head turned to her, quickly releasing the first puff of smoke as he did, noticing her staring at him. 

(Y/N) had her elbow propped on her knee, her chin resting in her hand as she looked up to Kakashi with a strange curiosity. Letting out a little giggle, she took another puff of her joint. “I’m sorry, I just always wondered what was under there”

“Is it bad?” He asked her, feeling slightly self conscious as he waited for the lightheaded buzz to kick in.

“No, no. Not at all!” She reassured him, her eyes roamed his mask-less face. Exploring the features she hadn’t seen before, then she smiled gently.

Great. As if his crush on her wasn’t bad enough. Now she approved of his bare face and Kakashi felt doomed. He tried to distract himself with another puff, starting to feel the familiar warmth fill him. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and (Y/N) tapped the ash of her joint into the ashtray by her side and quickly stood up to answer it. It was another customer and Kakashi listened as she politely chatted and made an exchange with whoever was at the door.

Kakashi looked around the living room, noticing all the little things laying around as smoke continued to fill the room. She had a small bookshelf against the wall with photographs ranging from her younger years to her adult years. Kakashi was surprised to see she had a squad photo. Her and two others he didn’t recognise, it brought many questions to mind. Most importantly, why she wasn’t a kunoichi now. Her taste in books were mostly non-fiction about plants and gardening, no surprises as she seemed to grow her own product. There was a small telescope sitting on her balcony, naturally Kakashi assumed she enjoyed stargazing. As smoke left his lungs, he was keen to observe more when she returned.

“Sorry, you know how it is” she simply said, taking another puff.

“So you made genin?” Kakashi asked, pointing to the photo frame. A decent enough conversation starter.

“Oh yeah!” Kakashi watched as her face lit up, “chunin actually”

“And you’re retired?” 

Making conversation felt easier now he was starting to feel it. Feeling more casual and open than before. She nodded happily, seeming fine to talk about it. Kakashi wasn’t too sure what he was walking into, was the reason she was no longer a kunoichi something sad and awful?

“Yeah, I just realised it wasn’t for me. Lord Third was super cool about it. I’ll occasionally fill in for a mission if they’re really short of shinobi” she casually explained.

“Speaking of Lord Third, how are you doing this? I'm sure he knows about this place by now”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine with it if I keep it discrete. I’m not allowed to sell to certain shinobi and all that” (Y/N) explained, throwing her roach into her ashtray. Kakashi was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. “Sorry”

Another interruption and Kakashi threw his roach in the ashtray, watching as she went to answer it. 

She must constantly live like this, always being interrupted. Kakashi felt slightly guilty for coming over every day he was free. Her returning shook him out of his minor guilt.

“Just one after the other” she sighed but with no inclination she was upset about it. Sitting down next to him, she sunk into the couch with a mix between a sigh and a hum. “Anyways, you’re a jonin right? Are you a squad leader?” 

“Why do you think I smoke?” Kakashi joked, his mask had returned over his face after he had finished smoking but he smiled with his eyes. It was unexpected to him but suddenly he heard a loud laughter by his side.

She was laughing at his joke. The kind of laugh where you have to hunch over with your hands clutching your stomach. It wasn’t even all that funny but still she laughed and soon enough Kakashi joined her, chuckling lightly at himself. Maybe she was just very high but still it stroked his ego slightly.

“It makes me wonder if  _ I _ was that annoying during my genin days” she said after she recovered, leaning back into her couch and relaxing. 

Kakashi leaned back with her, both heads against the wall. Their eyes met, the two of them too high to feel anxious about it so they just stared at each other. Taking each other in silently yet comfortably. Like they had known each other for years instead of months, even then their interactions were brief compared to now. Kakashi averted his gaze only for a moment as he spoke. “I mean, you probably were”

There it was, that laughter again. Kakashi watched as her chest bounced up and down with each laugh, her hand slapped her knee gently. As she came out of it, she nodded with consideration. “Probably was, yeah” 

The smoke was starting to clear out of the room through the small gap of the open sliding door. Kakashi felt his mind was blank, enjoying the moment for what it was. He thought this was going to be an awkward mess the moment he slipped his sandals off at her front door but this was surprisingly going well. She was smiling at him, laughing with him, and seemed to be enjoying his company. Kakashi never had the chance to have a successful dating life, always too busy with his duties to invest his time into one person. Then again the looming threat of inevitable death hung over him like a dark cloud refusing to clear up and that made the idea of letting someone in difficult. 

“Do you like it? The stuff?” (Y/N) asked him, eager to hear feedback regarding her efforts.

“Yeah, it’s actually quite relaxing” 

“I found that too, good for winding down in the afternoon. If you want some next time just let me know”

Kakashi nodded, considering taking her up on her offer. “What’s the strain called?”

“The guy didn’t know, just said he got them from a friend of a friend” (Y/N) said, then she looked at Kakashi and smiled wide. “Maybe we should name it after you”

“After me? I don’t know about that…”

As he spoke, they were interrupted by another knock of the door. Another customer coming by to collect their goods and (Y/N) was always ready to answer her door. As much as Kakashi had enjoyed spending the time to get to know her like this, he found it hard with the constant interruptions. So he stood from his comfortable place on her couch, dusting himself off from any stray ash that may have landed on him. She quickly came back, ready to give him another apology.

“I should probably go” Kakashi said.

“Oh, okay” she nodded, accepting that Kakashi needed to leave.

She had walked him to her front door, a polite host. Watching quietly as he slipped on his sandals before leaving. Her head leaned on the doorframe as Kakashi stood in front of her. She was smiling at him. That gentle smile with her squinting eyes.

“We should do this again sometime...” she said much to Kakashi's surprise, seeming hopeful that he would agree with the suggestion. 

“Yeah we should” Kakashi nodded, giving her one of his eye smiles.

As Kakashi walked home that afternoon, he tried to unpack the whole situation. It was slightly hard to do with his hazy mind, everything came back to her. Her eyes close tight when she laughs, her pot plants are painted calming blues and light greens, her face is very peaceful when she’s thinking, she leaves cups of tea lying around. If he wasn’t a hopeless fool before he certainly was now. 


	3. on the second occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the second occasion she yelled his name from a rooftop

It had been a few weeks since he had been in the village last, several months since she first had invited him in. 

Kakashi had stopped by hers after reporting to the Hokage’s office, relaying the details of a mission that’s success was by luck instead of ninja competence. Using the rooftops to get there faster, it was just after sunset when he jumped down at her front door only to see a sign taped to it. Two words: not in. 

In a way it was a good thing. He’d go home to a warm shower and a meal, have a joint while he read and turn in for the night afterwards. A nice and simple night. Kakashi figured he’d try his luck tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and every time Kakashi happened to walk by her apartment during one of his leisurely strolls, the same sign was taped to her door. Not in. He was having terrible luck trying to catch her but Kakashi shook it off and tried to focus on relaxing on his recoup day. 

Kakashi didn’t know if having a cliff climbing race with Gai counted as relaxing but it filled up the afternoon, finding himself feeling a little worn out as he made his way home. A shower, a quick meal and a joint was all Kakashi needed to feel back to his usual self, more energised despite the high. He didn’t want to lounge around at home on his night off, feeling slightly restless. So he put on his flak vest and left the house. 

Wandering the streets with a book in his hand, Kakashi felt deeply relaxed. The sun had set and the village lit up as night time had set in. The village itself was lively but to Kakashi he was the only one inside his bubble. He had already passed by (Y/N)’s place the fourth time today and that sign still was stuck on her door.

His thoughts went to her, hoping that she was okay. The sign being up two days in a row worried him slightly. She tended to be at home a lot, that’s where her business was after all, so for her to be out made him wonder what she was doing. 

“Kakashi!” a voice yelled. Kakashi looked around himself before finding the owner of the voice on a rooftop to his left. The woman he had been waiting to see for weeks, smiling and waving down at him.

Kakashi took no time making it to her. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop and landing down next to her, she seemed excited to see him. Her eyes were a little wider than usual, her smile spread across her cheeks. Weeks of waiting and she was in front of him like a hazy dream.

“Hey! Long time no see!” She had turned around and greeted him with a smile and a joint in between her fingers. Quickly she took another puff, digging around in her pocket.

“What are you doing up here?” He asked her, curious as to why she was here instead of at home. 

“I just wanted a change of scenery” she said, “How have you been?”

“You know me, wrangling genin as always” Kakashi said as he tucked his book away in the inner pocket of his vest, the space between them getting smaller as he approached her.

“Were they one their best behaviour this time?” She asked him, shaking her head with a smile, “Never mind, I think I have an idea”

Kakashi nodded, confirming her suspicions. There was no such thing as best behaviour when it came to Team Seven. His arms relaxed on the rooftop railing just as she did. A joint appeared in his vision line, held out to him as an offer. 

“And you? How have you been?” Kakashi asked as he accepted the joint from her, taking it between his lips. Pulling down his mask around his chin. 

“Oh, you know me. Same old, same old” she said, nothing exciting to bring up, “Upped my plant count up because of the demand recently but you know…”

For a moment she looked blank, trying to think of anything exciting to tell him. Then her eyes widened as she remembered at least one thing. “Oh yeah, I did have this guy ask me out though”

Kakashi stiffened at what she said, trying to act stoic so his bare face didn’t betray his feelings. Letting a deep breath of smoke exit his lungs as the village lights twinkled below. Of course this was bound to happen. She was too much of a catch to not be reeled up by someone else and he would have been the one holding the fishing pole if it weren’t for his inability to shake off his anxieties around it. 

“Oh yeah…” 

“Yeah, had to turn him down. Kinda wasn’t my type” (Y/N) had said, her tone so blasé.

Kakashi felt his body relax once more. Relieved that she was still secretly his despite her not knowing it. It was selfish, she deserved to be happy and deserved a much braver man to make her so but this crush of his wasn’t going away so easily as he would have liked. 

“And what’s your type?” Kakashi asked out of curiosity, hoping to find some gap that he fit in so he could squeeze his way into her heart. 

“Well… I’m not too sure but what I do know is that _he_ wasn’t it” she flicked ash off the side of the building, taking another puff of her joint. Her hand gestured around as she spoke. “You know when you just have a connection with someone, I think that plays a big part in it…”

Kakashi watched as her gaze was fixated on the village below, watching those below them pass by and go on with their lives. For a moment she appeared as if she was contemplating something. As she did, Kakashi took in how she appeared in the darkness, village lights like highlights on her skin. She was very beautiful and Kakashi swallowed hard before her head snapped up and she turned her attention to Kakashi. 

“Anyways, what about you? Are you seeing someone?” She asked.

“Not really, no” Kakashi tried not to look at her, focusing his eye on the village below in an attempt not to give himself away. 

It didn’t work. She stared at him eagerly, her eyes roamed his face for the slightest change in expression. Then she grinned, dimples forming in her cheeks. “Ooh, I see that look on your face. There’s someone you’d like to see though, isn’t there?”

Kakashi turned to her. A faint smile on his lips at her expression, so excited and pleasant. Taking another puff from his joint, he nodded. “Yeah, I would. Very much”

“Why don’t you ask them out?” 

“I’m not quite sure if I’m her type” Kakashi slightly laughed as he spoke, flicking ash from his joint. A joke about her comment before, not that she would get it. It was funny, she was the person who he was speaking of and yet she was oblivious to the fact. 

“I’m sure you’re her type” (Y/N) tried to reassure him. Humorous coming from the girl he was talking about. “You’re tall, you’re intelligent, you’re super funny. I’m sure you’re any girls type”

“Tall? You’re only saying that because you’re too short” Kakashi took his free hand and ruffled her hair gently, smiling to himself as she squealed. 

“Hey! I’m just trying to encourage you!” (Y/N) shook her head as she laughed, patting down her wild hair. 

Kakashi paused for a moment. Looking away from her and to the village, embracing the reignited warmth spreading throughout his body and mind. He sighed, throwing the joint butt over the edge of the building. Leaning on the railing once more, Kakashi didn’t put up his mask straight away. Instead he turned to (Y/N) who was watching his face gently. 

“What if it’s not just that?” He said quietly, averting his gaze as he spoke, “What if I’m… just damaged goods. I don’t think she really deserves that”

Kakashi normally wouldn’t put his feelings out there like that. It could have been the two joints he smoked in succession that made him feel compelled to do so but she also had this welcoming presence, one that made it so easy to relieve himself of the feelings he kept prisoner in his mind. He never felt judged or ridiculed when he was by her side. Of course there was the worry with his past. The people he’s lost, the people he still carries with him wherever he roams. The sleepless nights where their blood paints his hands dark red in his worst nightmares. Any mission could be his last and the only relief he had was that she was safe inside the village. He didn’t want to put that pressure on her. Let alone tell her how he truly feels and lose that safe presence her companionship brought him. 

“Damaged goods?” She said quietly, her eyes squinted at him as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Sympathising with him, she leaned on the railing next to him. Silent as she thought for a moment. Finally she looked him in his one eye, her words quiet and soft but earnest. “I don’t think you’re damaged goods”

Kakashi’s mouth parted, surprised to hear her say that. He felt as if the air had been sucked out of him, unable to reply or even think clearly. 

“I mean, aren’t we all a little bit damaged? We all have some baggage but it just takes letting the right person in, you know” (Y/N) continued, trying to reason with his insecurities and anxieties. 

Kakashi hummed in response, still unable to respond. However her words comforted him, made him feel understood and less alone. Still those worries were there underneath the surface, waiting to strike in his most vulnerable of moments. 

“And if she doesn’t want your baggage, then she’s a waste of your time anyway” 

“Thanks, (Y/N)” Kakashi said as he pulled his mask back over his nose, smiling softly. 

“Anytime, Kakashi”

The two stood side by side in silence for a moment, taking in the view. A comfortable silence between them as they both separately got lost on their own thoughts. 

“I’m glad you’re back in the village. I missed my favourite customer” She said softly, nudging his arm with her elbow. 

“Your favourite customer? I feel so honoured” Kakashi’s eyebrow rose as he spoke, lightly joking around with her. 

“You’re not just my favourite customer, you know. You’re my friend too”

Kakashi smiled at that. She saw him as someone who she could consider a close friend. At the same time, he didn’t want to just be her friend. He wanted to be hers. Wanted to hold her close and find out how soft her skin would feel against his lips but he wouldn’t make that leap. Instead he’d pull down his mask again as she offered another joint to share as they stood side by side on the rooftop. Trying hard to ignore the lights twinkling on her skin. 


	4. on the third occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the third occasion she almost kissed him.

After a crazy year, things were finally starting to slow down again. A lot had happened in that time. Orochimaru attacked the Leaf and the Third Hokage died as a result. The First’s granddaughter had taken over as the Fifth Hokage and in return Kakashi had found himself on multiple back to back missions for months now; making up for the low manpower the village needed for its restoration efforts. But tonight was the night. The night he would finally be able to relax, even if it was for a couple of hours. Finally returning to the smoke circle for the first time in half a year. 

When Kakashi arrived she was already there, someone he didn’t know was talking to her intensely about who knows what. She was reacting out of politeness, searching around the room for an out.

Genma’s living room was the biggest room in the apartment. He lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment thanks to the attack on the village destroying his previous apartment block but still that didn’t stop him from hosting these things and inviting everyone he knew. Kakashi looked around the room himself, looking for someone he knew.

“There you are, man!” Asuma came up behind him and gave him a slap on the shoulder, a lit joint hanging out his mouth. 

“It’s been quite some time hasn’t it?”

“You got that right!” Asuma laughed, handing Kakashi a joint from his pocket. “Feel like I’ve been worked to the bone”

Kakashi chuckled in reply, sharing the same sentiment. Missions had been tedious recently but these couple days off would be a welcome break. As he put the joint in between his lips, his eye glanced around the room once more. (Y/N) was still sitting in the corner, still listening to the same person from before. Her eyes appeared slightly glazed over from nodding politely; that was until she came back to life. Spotting Kakashi in a corner with Asuma, she met his gaze and smiled directly at him. Kakashi responded with a smile of his own. 

“How are the kids?” Kakashi turned his attention back to Asuma as he lit his joint, both of them leaning back against the wall. 

“No, no. Don't talk about the kids, it’s my night off”

“Fair point,” Kakashi said as he took a puff. He out of anyone understood where Asuma was coming from. He’d been waiting for this night for a while now, slightly pleased to be smoking with familiar faces rather than by himself at home. 

“Hi! I’m so glad I found you guys” (Y/N) said as she appeared in front of the two men, seeming relieved to see them.

“Tired of being Ms. Popular, huh?” Asuma joked, throwing the last of his roach into the ashtray on the window sill beside him. 

“Always” (Y/N) sighed, relighting the joint between her fingers. “Anyways. Asuma, how is Kurenai? I haven’t seen her in awhile” 

Before Asuma could even utter a word, someone had approached (Y/N). A woman Kakashi didn’t know had tapped her on the shoulder, distracting her from Kakashi and Asuma. As the woman tugged her along, she mouthed an apology to the two men. Asuma lit another joint as Kakashi was at the halfway mark with his first one.

“Kind of feel bad for her. Anytime I’m here she’s getting dragged left, right and centre” Asuma commented. Kakashi hummed in reply. 

Asuma couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before, the puppy dog look Kakashi had in his eye. He supposed he had been too preoccupied before to truly notice. However it was there now and Asuma noticed it aimed in (Y/N)’s direction. It was strange, Kakashi never mentioned her unless it was in passing briefly then again Asuma realised his close friend would keep it held close to his chest. He lightly chuckled to himself as he watched Kakashi continuing to stare. 

She stood in a corner with a group of others, Genma and Kotetsu were among them. There she was again, acting polite and pretending to be engaged in the conversation. She glanced around for only a brief moment but in that time she caught Kakashi’s eye once more, flashing a brief smile is way. 

It was usually like this. Anytime she came to Genma’s to smoke it was as if she was unattainable to him. Instead he’d be watching as everyone else took up her time, watching her laugh and joke. Watching her search the room for him every so often and acknowledging him with a smile. At least she searched for him he guessed. 

After a couple more joints and catching up with his fellow comrades, Kakashi needed to use Genma’s bathroom. Maybe he shouldn’t have gulped back two full glasses of water, one after the other, but his mouth was terribly dry. 

He had finished up, zipping up the fly of his pants. Washing his hands and taking a brief look at himself in the mirror. His guard was down and his mind was slightly racing, his thoughts ranged from the most serious of thoughts to the most stupid of ones. As Kakashi left the bathroom, he didn’t notice her or his foot stepping on hers at first. It was only when she let out a little squeak did he realise she was there.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there” He said apologetically, smiling only after he realised who he had stepped on. 

“Short joke huh?” She laughed, squinting up at him. “Oh no, I’m just kidding”

Kakashi was so distracted by her sudden presence that he had completely forgotten he had just come from the bathroom. She probably wanted to go too but she stood in place, seeming as if she wanted to chat instead. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you properly in so long” she lightly laughed.

Kakashi’s time with her had been cut short after the village was attacked. Instead of being able to come inside and smoke, he would be lingering at the doorway after buying his usual off of her. They’d chat for a few minutes, sometimes getting too caught up in it before he had to rip himself away from her and leave. Go home and smoke alone before heading straight for bed, ready for another mission the following day.

“Yeah, these back to back missions have had me pretty occupied these days” Kakashi explained, pausing to look at the bathroom door on his side. “Do you need to go?” 

“Oh no, I’m just hiding from people” She smiled, looking down the hallway to check if anyone was coming. 

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“There’s just a lot of people wanting to talk to me about buying off me. It feels more like business transactions than actually talking to people” She smiled as she spoke but there was something behind it that didn’t feel right to Kakashi. 

Even while his mind was floating, he noticed her disappointment. Wanting to feel connected to others by her friendship rather than what she could offer them. It was silent between them as they both thought for a moment.

“Next time you’re in the village we should hang out” She suggested, hopeful he’d take her up on it. It had been a long time since it had been the two of them. 

“Yeah, we should” Kakashi nodded, smiling with his eyes. He would like that very much. 

It was silent once more. She looked down the hallway again, waiting for an eventual interruption. Someone coming around the corner to steal her away like they always did. The way she shifted anxiously told him she didn’t want to be ripped away just yet. 

“Hey, Kakashi…” She said quietly, her eyes returning to him. 

“Yeah?”

She had leaned forward, closer to his face. Her eyes darted about before they landed on him, appearing nervous to ask what she wanted to ask. “Did you...want to get out of here?”

“Like right now?” Kakashi’s eyebrow rose as he looked down at her.

She had nodded, a gentle smile on her lips, absolutely positive she wanted to get out of this tiny apartment and take him with her. Kakashi shared the same smile, pointing his head in the direction of the front door at the end of the hallway. While the others smoked and talked, they snuck out quietly. Feeling relieved the moment they closed the door behind them and felt the cool air from the apartment stairway hit their warm faces. 

Kakashi and (Y/N) had walked around the late night streets for a while before they settled on a rooftop. It was a good choice. Somewhere quiet and secluded so they could spend proper time together. She whipped out two joints from the pocket of her black hoodie and offered one to Kakashi who happily accepted. 

They lit up as she rambled on. Not that Kakashi mind, he just missed being in her company. 

“You should have seen them!” She exclaimed, her eyes wider than usual as she spoke. “They came right by mine after the funeral begging me to sell them one bud”

She was telling him about the time a couple of shinobi on the Third’s ‘ _ do not sell’ _ list had asked to buy some of her goods after the Third’s passing. Kakashi enjoyed when she ranted about the crazy customers she endured, always a funny story or two to come out of it. Just as she enjoyed hearing about his missions and his team's crazy antics. 

“Like the guys been dead for two seconds, doesn’t mean your unbanned just like that” 

“So what did you tell them?” Kakashi asked, his mask-less face feeling the cold air as he took another puff. 

“That if they wanted to be unbanned they’d have to talk to the next Hokage about it and then they camped outside mine for the night” She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief of her own situation.

“I can’t believe that” Kakashi lightly laughed. The whole thing did sound really ridiculous. 

“It’s not even the first time it’s happened!” (Y/N) said exasperated, her hands in the air. “When I started putting signs up every time I left the house, I’d always come home and find someone camping outside my front door. Got to the point I’d just wait ‘till they left”

She sighed as she took another puff, recollecting herself. Kakashi did feel bad for her. If it wasn’t having her day interrupted every couple of minutes, it was strangers camping outside her house and he wished he could do something to make it better for her. 

“You know… if I had some strong guy with big muscles outside my house at all hours people would think twice about camping outside my house” She quickly gave Kakashi's arm a couple quick squeezes causing Kakashi’s cheeks to turn bright red.

Kakashi turned away for a moment, waiting for the heat on his cheeks to die down. Not only did she squeeze his arm, did she just insinuate he was strong… and muscular? Kakashi was well aware that he was but it was different coming from a woman, especially a woman that he liked. 

“Well, I know for a fact you’re more than capable of taking on anyone who loiters outside your house” He said after releasing the smoke in his lungs. 

“Yeah… but growing, supplying  _ and _ providing security seems like too much work for just one pefson, don’t you think?” 

Kakashi felt his chest tighten as she stood closer to him. Their forearms pressed together as they leaned on the railing. She had turned her head to the side, looking at him thoughtfully. 

“Maybe, you should retire and become my security guy” she said, a light joke. 

“Hmm, does sound pretty tempting...” Kakashi replied, indulging her joke for a moment. “I’ll tell you what. whenever I retire from my shinobi duties, I’ll come and protect you from all the scary citizens of Konoha outside your door”

“Really?” She had leaned closer to him, almost flirtatiously but Kakashi was oblivious to it. Maybe because he would never think in a million years that she would flirt with him. 

“Of course…” He nodded, smiling at her. 

“You promise?” She was closer than before, their foreheads almost touching. He knew it was a promise she didn’t expect him to keep. They were just two people fooling around after all but he’d promise her anything if it actually came down to it. 

“Mhmm…” Kakashi hummed, glancing down to her soft lips. 

Her light giggle filled his ears as she came closer, her eyes quickly flickered between his eye and his uncovered lips. She seemed to be closing in on him and there was no way Kakashi was going to stop her from what he thought she might be trying to do. Even if he could feel his heartbeat quicken by the second. Their noses were sliding by each other, her lips only inches away. 

Kakashi really thought this was the moment everything would change. His lips so close to hers, her breath tickling his skin only to be interrupted by yelling coming from the streets below. They jumped back at the sudden noise, further apart than Kakashi would have liked. They were about to kiss, he just knew it and now that moment was long gone. 

“Speaking of scary citizens of Konoha…” She said as she looked to the streets for the source below. 

“I’ll walk you home” Kakashi offered, receiving a smile from her. 

“See, you’d be great at security”

Kakashi fell silent on their walk to hers, thinking about how her lips almost touched his as she talked about how she craved sesame dumplings and a can of soda. To say he was disappointed they didn’t kiss was an understatement, secretly he was in ruins. He tried not to dwell on it too hard as he walked her home, the perfect time to dwell on it would be on his  _ own _ walk home. He was seriously going to need a smoke for that. 

“Thanks for breaking me out of Genma’s. I missed hanging out one on one with you…” she said as they made it to her front door. 

Unlocking her door, she slipped off her sandals as Kakashi stood in the doorway. She had left her door wide open, running quickly inside while Kakashi waited for her. Returning with a joint, she placed it in his hand.

“Take this. My way of saying thanks” she said as he held it up and inspected it closely. “It’s the Hatake special”.

She really had to go and name that strain after him. Kakashi rolled his eyes, shaking his head gently. “You’re not seriously still calling it that, are you?” 

“Of course I am! You  _ are _ my favourite customer after all” (Y/N) smiled, giving him a wave as she started to close the door. “Goodnight, Kakashi”

“Night” he said, watching her smile in acknowledgement through the gap in her door as finally closed it.

As he lit the  _ ‘Hatake special _ ’ on his walk home, Kakashi tried to clear his mind of all his thoughts. But still they ran rampant. Was she actually going to kiss him? Was she glad some person yelling on the street interrupted them before she could decide it was a mistake? If she was actually going to kiss him, did that mean she felt the same about him too? 

They had almost kissed, that had to count for something right? 


	5. on the fourth occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the fourth occasion he turned up on her doorstep at eleven o’clock at night.

There were three people missing from the smoke circle when Kakashi arrived at Genma’s. Genma greeted him with a  _ ‘hey man!’ _ and a slap on the shoulder as he entered the living room. It was shinobi only tonight, both Asuma and Anko were sick of civilians coming up to them and asking to perform tricks like they were circus clowns. Kakashi had to admit, it was kind of better without all the civilians hanging around, just like it used to be but with (Y/N) included. He supposed she counted, she was a retired kunoichi after all. 

Kotetsu and Izumo lounged next to each other closely in bean bags, discussing something Kakashi knew would be stupid. Anko was sitting on the couch with a joint in between her fingers, talking to Shikaku. Raidō, Tsuzumi, and Hana were sitting at Genma’s square dining table, taking turns at his gravity bong. 

But there was no (Y/N). She was usually early to these sorts of things. Kakashi wouldn’t ask about her though, it would make his crush on her transparent. Instead he would smoke his first joint and wait for someone to bring it up. 

Half an hour later and Asuma walked in, Kurenai by his side. Asuma already had a lit joint between his lips as he walked into the living room. 

“Hey, man. How's it going?” Genma greeted him as he waited for his turn on the gravity bong, “By the way, have you seen (Y/N)?” 

“Nah, but I did see her earlier. Pretty sure she was on a hot date” Asuma smirked as he unzipped his vest. His eyes glanced over to Kakashi for a moment before he looked back to Kurenai who gave him a frown and a light slap on his arm.

Kakashi took a deep breath in, trying to seem unphased by the information. It was just like that time on the rooftop when she told him that guy asked her out. Had she found a proper connection with someone now? Was he too late? Of course he was too late, he spent far too much time these past two years thinking she’d never go for him. Taking a puff of his joint, maybe if he got a little more high then he’d stop thinking about it. 

Genma frowned lightly, grinding up his weed. “Ugh really? Such a bummer, I was going to ask her out”

At the dining table, Hana almost choked on the smoke in her lungs. A cloud escaped from her mouth as she tried to breathe. As soon as she was in the clear, a cackle escaped from her mouth. 

“You? Like she’d date you” Hana said to Genma, laughing at the idea that he thought he had some shot with her to begin with. 

“Hey! I still have a chance…” Genma said, trying to reassure himself. 

“Well, you know what. I have a feeling after tonight she’s not going to be single anymore” Asuma said, his eyes caught Kakashi’s for a quick second once more. 

Kakashi didn’t even want to think about it. Going over to some place and some guy answering her door instead. Her introducing him as her boyfriend while he slides his arm around her waist, both of them smiling while he thinks about how that should be him. Feeling himself frown, he took another puff of his joint. 

“How about you losers stay out of (Y/N)’s business?” Anko said, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. 

“Aw, don't be like that, Anko” Genma moaned before he took a hit from his bong.

Kakashi was convinced that if he got higher, he’d stop thinking about it. Maybe he’d think about the time Sasuke and Naruto were glued together and laugh or maybe he’d think about the time Gai ripped his pants trying to jump a barbed wire fence. Anything but her smiling across the table at some other guy. 

Shikaku left early, mumbling about getting back to his wife. Asuma and Kurenai were on the couch squished next to each other, in their own little world. After another joint, Genma convinced Kakashi to have a whirl on the gravity bong. Though he considered it as a slightly juvenile way of getting high, he was trying to distract himself. 

After losing count of how many hits he had taken from the damn thing, he found himself making his way to the bathroom. Coming out, Genma’s front door stared at him. 

_ ‘Did you...want to get out of here?’  _

Her voice rang through his head so clearly. Despite trying to avoid thinking of her, that’s all he could think about as he stared at the door. 

Kakashi was high and he was a fool and that’s the only reason he found himself outside (Y/N)’s house at eleven o'clock at night. Asuma’s words played over and over in his mind and it felt like everything that had happened between them had come down to this moment. The moment he’s knocking on her door, praying desperately some other guy isn’t making her laugh on the other side.

“Kakashi?” she said when she answered her door, confused at his presence at this hour.

“Hey” he leaned on her door frame, acting cool and casual as he did so. 

“Are you okay? Did you want to come in?” 

That’s how he found himself sitting beside her on her bed. His vest unzipped and his mask under his chin. A kind host as usual, she offered him a joint before lighting up her own. Kakashi was out of his right mind taking it from her, almost at his limit already once he left Genma’s. But it was her, it was time with her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to Genma’s tonight, I’ve just been so busy recently”

“That's fine. You were missed” Kakashi said, the circle probably did miss her but he missed her most of all, “actually Asuma said you were out on a date tonight”

When Kakashi lazily turned to look for her reaction, he received one quite unexpected. She had started spluttering next to him, her hand in a fist covering her mouth as she uncontrollably choked on smoke. Trying her hardest to regain herself by sipping water. Kakashi sat up, feeling the slightest bit sober for the first time in the few hours.

“(Y/N), shit, are you okay?” Kakashi slightly panicked.

She took a sip of water and held her breath, desperately trying to get herself together. 

“I can’t believe he would say that” she said between deep breaths, still she sounded in disbelief. “He was at the tea house with Kurenai while I was having a business meeting earlier” 

“Oh” Kakashi said, slowly taking a puff of his joint. 

He felt like such a fool for bringing it up. Leave it to Asuma to get the wrong end of the stick but it made him feel so relieved that Asuma had been wrong after all. There was no hot date. 

“He’s such a dummy for thinking that. That guy is like almost twice my age” she cringed at the thought of it.

“In all of your years of knowing me, when have you ever known me to date anyone?” She laughed slightly, lying back in her bed.

She was right. Over two years of knowing each other and she hadn’t been on a date once. She had never mentioned a man she had romantic interest in once. Kakashi kind of didn’t understand it. Surely there must have been someone who came along that she took an interest in while he’s been spending his years biding his time. 

“Why  _ is _ that?” He asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“I’ve just been really busy, as you can tell” she laughed, “And you? I’ve never known you to date either you know”

“You noticed that, huh?” Kakashi lightly chuckled, taking a puff of his joint. “I’ve been really busy too” 

“Oh yeah. Lots and lots of shinobi stuff going on” she said as she flicked ash into the tea cup beside her. “But there was that girl right?” “How’s that going?”

“Painfully slow” Kakashi said as he looked into her eyes.

“Well, it’s been so long hasn't it?” She slightly giggled, her hand gesturing to nothing. “I think you should just rip the band aid off and do it. What’s the worst she can say? No?”

“It never feels that simple” He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. 

Kakashi wanted to laugh. He was talking about her right to her face and she still didn’t have a clue after all this time. 

“With things going on like they are at the moment, I think it’s the perfect time to remember that life is short, right?”

She had a valid point. Kakashi considered it, sighing as he did.

“You just have to go up to her and say  _ ‘hey, I like you, did you want to go to dinner? _ ’ Or something like that” 

“Seriously? That’s the best you have?” Kakashi scoffed as he sat up properly, his legs still lay across her bed. 

“Hey! I’m just trying to encourage you, I don’t see you coming up with anything else!” She laughed, smoke leaving her nose as she did so. 

“Hey, I like you, did you want to go to dinner?” Kakashi looked her right in the eyes as he spoke, a serious expression on his face. Hoping she’d get the hint but knowing she wouldn’t. 

“Yeah, just like that!” (Y/N) said enthusiastically, trying to encourage him yet she missed the whole point. She sat up, crossing her legs as she made herself comfortable on the bed. 

Kakashi felt as if he was moving so slowly but in reality he was moving a lot faster than he realised. He found himself by her side, closer than before, leaning on one arm to proper himself up. 

“Hey…” Kakashi spoke quietly and gently as he stroked her knuckles with his calloused fingertips. Hoping this would get her to understand what he was trying to say. 

“...I like you…” his head rested on her shoulder, his voice vibrated onto her skin, his fingertips made their way up her arm slowly. Kakashi was more sloppy than smooth with his movements, boiling it down to the fact the joint he’s been smoking had pushed him past his limit completely. 

“...did you want to go to dinner?” Kakashi placed a light kiss on her shoulder, looking up to her to see her reaction.

She stared down at him, her face blank. For the first time in a long time Kakashi couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Maybe it was because his mind was too hazy to really think about it.

It was funny, when thinking of what this moment may be like, confessing his affections for her, he thought it would be different. Maybe a bit more romantic. He figured maybe he’d take all the lessons Make-Out Paradise had given him over the years and put it to good use. But this was happening now and he was staring up at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. 

“Oh!” Her body jumped, finally realising what Kakashi truly meant. It had all clicked into place and Kakashi sat up as she was finally processing it all. “Oh…” 

Kakashi faced her on the bed, crossing his legs to match her. Forgetting all about his joint which sat on her side table no longer alight. She was looking off into the distance, puffing the last of her joint. Putting the roach into the ashtray next to her, she finally looked up to him. Kakashi prepared himself for it. The rejection, the  _ ‘that’s really nice of you but… _ ’, the end of his friendship entirely but instead she looked at him shyly, smiling. 

“You know... I haven’t had ramen in a while…” She simply said, her eyes darting around shyly. 

“Well, that just won’t do now will it?” He grinned at her, repositioning himself on his knees.

“No, not at all” she shook her head, speaking quietly. He had never seen her this shy before and even in the darkness he swear he could see her cheeks turn red.

They were slowly coming closer like a planet in orbit around the sun and soon their noses brushed. She giggled at how close they had become, feeling Kakashi hold the back of her neck gently. Her hands reached for him too, something Kakashi had imagined every night for the past two years, landing softly at each side of his face. Bringing him into her, her lips gently collided with his own. Kakashi sunk into the feeling, better than anything his broad imagination could come up with. God, why couldn’t they have done this sooner?

The rest was a blur. Soft lips on his, her light giggling, and wandering hands from both sides. On his neck, on his chest, on his waist. 

Kakashi remember falling asleep and he didn’t remember getting himself home either. As he started to wake up, he felt a warm weight lying lazily on top of him. His legs tangled in anothers. With his eyes still closed, he rubbed them for a moment. Opening his eyes to adjust to the morning light streaming through the gaps in the curtains. 

Her arm was draped across his chest, her head nuzzled into his neck. Kakashi blinked rapidly. He kissed her last night, he was waking up in her bed and she was by his side. He gasped for a moment as it all settled in. Her head rose only a couple of inches, smiling as she set it back down.

“Morning” she mumbled, her voice vibrating on his skin, “you fell asleep last night” 

She must have tucked him in. Seeing how his vest was draped over a wooden chair in the corner thoughtfully and his headband sat on the side table next to his half smoked joint from the night before. 

Kakashi hummed in response, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he squeezed gently. It felt so natural and normal yet before last night he could never have imagined her allowing him to be so close to her. She welcomed his affection, her chin rested on her chest as she looked up at him.

“Am I the girl you’ve been talking about all this time?” She asked gently, looking at him hopefully as she gently traced circles around his chest.

“Yeah, you are” 

It had felt so good to say it out loud. Even better with her staring up at him the way she was. Kakashi yawned, wriggling up the bed a little to make himself more comfortable. She readjusted herself too. Her head rested on his stomach, her arms wrapped around him. Kakashi ran his fingers through her hair, gently playing with a loose strand. 

“You know, I’ve liked you since the moment you turned up at my front door” 

Kakashi’s body stiffened for a moment as thoughts raced through his mind. She had liked him this whole time? He could have just asked her out sooner and they would have been in her bed like this sooner and he wouldn’t have agonised over her for two years. He softly sighed. Better late than never. 

“The feelings mutual” Kakashi laughed, his fingers still in her hair.

She moved away from him, shifting on top of him. He moved his hands to the dips of her waist, making sure she didn’t accidentally fall off the bed as her nose brushed against his. Her lips came down on his gently for a quick peck. “Good” she whispered against his lips.

Then she moved off top of him, getting out of the bed. Kakashi leaned back, his arm resting behind his head watching her as she stood in the doorway.

“I’m going to make coffee, you want one?” She offered.

“Yeah, that sounds great actually” Kakashi nodded, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

(Y/N) nodded, leaving him for the kitchen. With the bedroom door wide open, he listened as she puttered around. Cups clanging about and water steaming. With her gone it gave Kakashi a moment of peace to stare up at the ceiling and absorb everything going on. He was here with her. He woke up next to her and she was making him coffee. All it took was the threat of her going out with some other guy, three and a half joints, and six hits out of Genma’s gravity bong to get him here. 

Finally he tore the covers off of himself and made his way out of bed. Fastening his headband around his forehead and over his eye. Her back was turned to him when he entered the kitchen, she was pouring coffee from the pot into two cups. 

Kakashi admired the view, not feeling even the slightest bit guilty as his eye glanced up her bare legs and lingered on the hem of her sky blue sleep shorts. He was deadly quiet as he snuck behind her, snaking his arms around her waist when he reached her.

“Hey” she said quietly, her head turned to him slightly, rubbing against his as she measured a spoonful of sugar.

“Hey” he said, leaving a soft kiss on her jaw.

Kakashi got out of her way, sinking into her couch and waited patiently for her to bring over their coffee mugs. His first morning with her and it was so relaxing already, he knew he’d look forward to many more mornings to come being by her side.

She had placed the coffee mug in front of him before rummaging through her tray that sat on the coffee table. Throwing him a joint that landed on his lap, sparking up her own after she took a quick sip of her coffee. (Y/N) let out a sigh after she released the smoke from her lungs, truly relaxed. Kakashi looked at his own for a moment, slightly hesitating after how much he smoked last night. It was only a small joint and he felt much better so he placed it in between his lips and sparked the lighter that sat between them. 

“Do you think it’s too early for ramen?” She asked him, glancing at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kakashi hid a small smile in his coffee mug. Glad she wanted to fast track their  _ ‘dinner’ _ so soon. Glancing over at the clock on her wall, it was almost eleven in the morning and strangely there was no one knocking on the door and interrupting them. Kakashi hoped it would stay that way, for a little while at least. 

Holding his half drunk coffee mug on his lap, in the same hand he held his joint between his fingers. He leaned back, his head against the wall as he looked down at her. His spare hand removed a stray hair away from her face as she took another puff. 

“No, not at all” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s that! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really enjoyed it ♥️ It was super fun to write and maybe I’ll do some more stoner kakashi fics in the future


End file.
